memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen McHattie
|birthplace = Antigonish, Nova Scotia, Canada |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Vreenak, alien foreman |image2 = Alien foreman.jpg |caption2 = ... as an alien foreman }} Stephen McHattie is the Canadian actor best known to Star Trek fans for his role as Romulan Senator Vreenak in the sixth season episode . His memorable delivery of Vreenak's line, "It's a faaaake!", has become a popular Star Trek quotation. He later played the alien foreman in the third season episode . McHattie was born in Antigonish, Nova Scotia, Canada. Outside of Star Trek, he is perhaps best known for playing the title role in the 1976 made-for-television movie James Dean. Co-starring with him in this movie was fellow DS9 guest star Meg Foster, whom he ultimately married. However, they have since divorced. Another role he is well-known for is that of Gabriel during the final season of Beauty and the Beast, starring Ron Perlman, who went on to appear in . McHattie later guest-starred (with Jimmie F. Skaggs) on an episode of The Magnificent Seven, also starring Perlman (as well as Rick Worthy). Other television appearances McHattie was among the many Star Trek alumni to appear in the 1978 TV mini-series Centennial. Among his co-stars were Michael Ansara, Henry Darrow, Cliff DeYoung, Robert DoQui, Robert Easton, Brian Keith, Sally Kellerman, Nick Ramus, Clive Revill, James Sloyan, and Morgan Woodward. He also made several appearances as Dr. Reston on the hit series Seinfeld, starring Jason Alexander and also guest-starring Heidi Swedberg. McHattie made guest appearances on many other TV shows featuring fellow Trek performers as regular cast members, including Hill Street Blues (starring Barbara Babcock and James B. Sikking), Crime Story (starring Bill Smitrovich), ''Law & Order'' (starring Paul Sorvino), L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake), and Birds of Prey (starring Dina Meyer and Ian Abercrombie). He also appeared on Spencer: For Hire opposite his Deep Space Nine co-star Avery Brooks (as well as Michael Zaslow) and in the final episode Quantum Leap opposite his Enterprise co-star Scott Bakula (as well as Dean Stockwell, Susan Diol, Richard Herd, Bruce McGill, and W. Morgan Sheppard). McHattie has also proven his vocal talents, having given voice to the character of The Shade on the animated Justice League in 2002 and 2003. Ron Perlman was also a voice on this series. McHattie currently plays Captain Healy in the Jesse Stone made-for-TV movies starring Tom Selleck. Other actors he has worked with on these movies include Saul Rubinek, William Sadler, and Mike Starr. In 2017, he joined the fifth and final season of Orphan Black as P.T. Westmorland, a Space/BBC America co-production that also featured Matt Frewer, Michelle Forbes and James Frain. Film work No stranger to films, McHattie made his motion picture debut in 1970's The People Next Door, a drama co-starring Nehemiah Persoff. This was followed by supporting roles in a wide variety of films, including Gray Lady Down (1978, with David Clennon, Ronny Cox, Rosemary Forsyth, and Robert Ito), Death Valley (1982, with Catherine Hicks), Bloodhounds of Broadway (1989, with Ethan Phillips, Googy Gress, and Alan Ruck), Pterodactyl Woman from Beverly Hills (1994, with Aron Eisenberg and Ron Soble), and Beverly Hills Cop III (1994, with Timothy Carhart and Jimmy Ortega), and the 1995 direct-to-video release Theodore Rex, starring Whoopi Goldberg. McHattie's recent films include the 2002 cult hit Secretary, the critically-acclaimed 2005 thriller A History of Violence, and the 2007 blockbuster 300. In the latter, based on the acclaimed graphic novel by Frank Miller, McHattie played a loyal Spartan politician. His co-stars on this film included fellow Enterprise guest actor Peter Mensah. McHattie reunited with 300 director Zach Snyder for the 2009 film Watchmen, based on the acclaimed comic book (and later graphic novel) from DC Comics. In this film, McHattie played Hollis Mason, the original Nite Owl, while Matt Frewer and Jeffrey Dean Morgan played Moloch the Mystic and The Comedian, respectively. William Hoy was the film's editor, Ron Fassler played Ted Koppel. Broadway McHattie has performed on the Broadway stage many times since 1968. In 1970, he worked alongside Rene Auberjonois in a production of William Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. From November 1973 through February 1974, he co-starred with Stefan Gierasch in a revival of Eugene O'Neill's The Iceman Cometh. McHattie again worked with Gierasch in 1986 when they worked together in a revival of George Bernard Shaw's You Can Never Tell. J.D. Cullum also starred in this production; Susan Diol joined later in the run. In 1989, McHattie was nominated for the Drama Desk Award as Outstanding Actor in a Play for his performance in Ghetto, in which he worked alongside George Hearn. McHattie's most recent Broadway production was Search and Destroy in 1992 with Keith Szarabajka. Other Trek connections Additional projects in which McHattie has appeared with other Trek performers include: Feature films *''Mother!'' (2017) *''2012'' (2009) with John Billingsley *''Watchmen'' (2009) *''Moving Violation'' (1976) with Dick Miller and Jason Wingreen *''Best Revenge'' (1982, with John Rhys-Davies) *''Caribe'' (1987) with John Savage *''Geronimo: An American Legend'' (1993) with Jim Beaver *''The Climb'' (1998) with Richard Cox TV movies *''Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby'' (1976) with Lloyd Haynes *''Wall of Secrets'' (2003) with Bruce Gray TV guest appearances *''Starsky and Hutch'' episode "Terror on the Docks" (1975) with David Soul, Kenneth Tobey and Garry Walberg *''Kojak'' episode "The Summer of '69: Part 1" (1977) with Rosalind Chao *''The Equalizer'' episode "Out of the Past" with Brad Dourif, Robert Lansing, and Keith Szarabajka *''Tales from the Darkside'' episode "Family Reunion" (1988) with Patricia Tallman *''Northern Exposure'' episode "Fish Story" (1994) with John Fleck *''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues'' episode "Magic Trick" (1994) with Robert Lansing *''Highlander'' episode "The Samurai" (1994) with Robert Ito *''The X-Files'' episodes "Nisei" and "731" (1995) also with Robert Ito *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' episode "Redemption" (1996) with Noble Willingham and Keith Szarabajka *''The Strain'' as Vaun External links * * * de:Stephen McHattie es:Stephen McHattie Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:ENT performers